internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 2010–11
The England cricket team toured Australia during the 2010-11 season from 25 November 2010 to 6 February 2011. The series comprised the traditional five Tests for The Ashes, and also featured seven ODIs and two Twenty20s. The Umpire Decision Review System was used for the ODI series. First-class matches Tour matches England v Western Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 242/8d (82 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Adam Voges 72 (129) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/47 (18 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 223/8d (62 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 58 (90) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Michael Beer 3/108 (24 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 223 (69.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Wes Robinson 54 (122) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Graeme Swann 4/101 (28.5 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 243/4 (47.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 120* (141) |wickets-team2-inns2 = Michael Beer 2/99 (16.4 overs) |result = England XI won by 6 wickets |venue = WACA Ground, Perth |umpires = Ian Lock (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |toss = Western Australia won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} England v South Australia |team2 = South Australia |score-team1-inns1 = 288/8d (78.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Paul Collingwood 94 (116) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Peter George 3/65 (17 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 221 (67.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Aiden Blizzard 49 (83) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Graeme Swann 4/68 (22.4 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 240/1d (52 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Alastair Cook 111* (162) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Aaron O'Brien 1/72 (13 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 48/2 (20.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Daniel Harris 18* (54) |wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 2/23 (8 overs) |result = Match drawn |venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide |umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |toss = England XI won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = }} England v Australia A |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 230 (80.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Steve O'Keefe 66 (116) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Chris Tremlett 4/54 (17.1 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 523 (141 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Ian Bell 192 (275) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Steve O'Keefe 4/88 (24 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 301 (97 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Cameron White 111 (172) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Tim Bresnan 4/86 (22 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 11/0 (1.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 9* (5) |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = England XI won by 10 wickets |venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart |umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |toss = England XI won the toss and elected to field. |rain = }} England v Victoria |score-team1-inns1 = 216/2d (74 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Hill 105* (251) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Monty Panesar 1/53 (15 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 184/2d (45 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 66 (98) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Jon Holland 2/53 (12 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 278/6d (60 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Ryan Carters 68 (135) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Paul Collingwood 3/19 (6 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 211/6 (54 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Matt Prior 102* (145) |wickets-team2-inns2 = Clint McKay 4/68 (17 overs) |result = Match drawn |venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne |umpires = Geoff Joshua (Aus) and Paul Wilson (Aus) |motm = |report = Scorecard |toss = Victoria won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = Play on Day 3 was reduced due to rain. }} Ashes Test series The 2010–11 Ashes series took place from 25 November 2010 to 7 January 2011. Five Tests were played at grounds in Brisbane, Adelaide, Perth, Melbourne and Sydney. England won the series 3–1. Limited overs matches Tour match | runs1 = Daniel Christian 53 (53) | wickets1 = Michael Yardy 3/33 (9 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 124* (102) | wickets2 = Xavier Doherty 2/38 (7 overs) | result = England XI won by 7 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Simon Fry and Andrew Shelley | motm = Ian Bell (Eng XI) | toss = Prime Minister's XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain first reduced the match to 43 overs per side. England XI's target was then reduced to 223 runs from 35 overs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. }} Twenty20 International series Squads Following the defeat in the 2010–11 Ashes series, Michael Clarke announced his retirement from Twenty20, to focus on Test and 50-over cricket. Cameron White will take over as captain, with Tim Paine as vice-captain. 1st T20I | score1 = 157/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 158/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shane Watson 59 (31) | wickets1 = Michael Yardy 2/28 (4 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 43 (33) | wickets2 = Shane Watson 4/15 (4 overs) | result = England won by 1 wicket | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide Attendance: 32,054 | umpires = Simon Fry and Bruce Oxenford | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Prior to the start of the match, a minute's silence was held for victims of the recent flooding in Queensland. Both teams donated part of their match fees to help the victims and £18,000 (A$28,450) was collected from people in the ground. England's victory was their eighth consecutive win, setting a world record for most consecutive wins in Twenty20 Internationals. 2nd T20I | score1 = 147/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 143/6 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Aaron Finch 53* (33) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 2/19 (4 overs) Michael Yardy 2/19 (4 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 39 (30) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 3/29 (4 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne Attendance: 58,837 | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Aaron Finch (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} One Day International series Squads 1st ODI | score1 = 294 (49.4 overs) | score2 = 297/4 (49.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 78 (75) | wickets1 = Steve Smith 2/12 (3 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 161* (150) | wickets2 = Tim Bresnan 2/71 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne Attendance: 34,845 | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Shane Watson's score of 161 not out was the fifth-highest ODI score by an Australian. The Australian total was the highest successful run chase in ODI matches played at the MCG. 2nd ODI | score1 = 230 (48.3 overs) | score2 = 184 (45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shaun Marsh 110 (114) | wickets1 = Chris Tremlett 3/22 (9.2 overs) | runs2 = Jonathan Trott 32 (58) | wickets2 = Doug Bollinger 4/28 (9 overs) | result = Australia won by 46 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart Attendance: 15,125 | umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Shaun Marsh (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 214 (48 overs) | score2 = 215/6 (46 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jonathan Trott 84* (119) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 3/27 (8 overs) | runs2 = David Hussey 68* (89) | wickets2 = Paul Collingwood 2/25 (8 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney Attendance: 36,072 | umpires = Gary Baxter (NZ) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Brett Lee (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 299/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 278/7 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jonathan Trott 102 (126) | wickets1 = David Hussey 4/21 (4 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 64 (72) | wickets2 = Jonathan Trott 2/31 (7 overs) | result = England won by 21 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide Attendance: 34,393 | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Simon Fry (Aus) | motm = Jonathan Trott (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 249 (49.3 overs) | score2 = 198 (45.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Clarke 54 (74) | wickets1 = Chris Woakes 6/45 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kevin Pietersen 40 (51) | wickets2 = Shane Watson 3/25 (4.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 51 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Chris Woakes (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 6th ODI | score1 = 333/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 334/8 (49.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jonathan Trott 137 (126) | wickets1 = Shaun Tait 2/59 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Clarke 82 (70) | wickets2 = Steven Finn 2/51 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Daryl Harper (Aus) | motm = Jonathan Trott (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} England's score of 333 was their highest score against Australia, and the highest ODI total without a six. Australia's score of 334 was their highest ODI score when batting second. This was also the highest successful run chase at the SCG by Australia. 7th ODI | score1 = 279/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 222 (44 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Adam Voges 80* (72) | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/48 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Yardy 60* (76) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 3/18 (7 overs) | result = Australia won by 57 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Adam Voges (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} External links *Series site at Cricinfo.com *English cricket team in Australia in 2010–11 at BBC Sport 2010-11